The Solo Hero
by DyingWarrior
Summary: A girl who is the leader of the Resistance fighting Dark Digimon loses her memory shortly after being kidnapped. Not knowing who she is or what she is doing here she has to fight back once again starting from scratch in order to save the digital world and the real world from from a fate worse then anyone could ever know. Bad at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again I had an idea like digimon fusion before it came out but I never put the pieces together! Now that I have because I watched a few episodes I know how I should do it! This is basically a mix of the tamer series and the digimon fusion one with OC characters. Well let's get to it! Just remember this is a MERGE!**

I woke up gasping with a strange devise in my hand. I looked it over confused on what it was. It was a small devise that was about the size of a phone. It was a mixture of a dark purple, dark black, and blood colored red.

I sat up and felt a large pain shoot through my head I put the hand that wasn't holding the devise and felt a cold liquid drip on my hand and slowly start to drip down my face. I pulled my hand away from my face and saw my own blood on my hand.

I pulled the bottom of my shirt up and whipped the blood off of my head. Then I slowly stood up and looked around. I was in what looked to be a very large field I looked over at the ground and saw a large shadow and looked up to see floating islands. My eyes widened at the sight but before I could comment about it I heard a strange voice from the devise say "Stay right there master I'm on the way!"

I rubbed my head in confusion not being able to remember the strange voice. It had sounded feminine though and it was filled with concern. I looked at the devise and shocked by the voice I threw it to the ground afraid of what I would find. Oddly enough when I heard the voice I could tell it didn't come from a human. As I ran through the field I soon found my way to a forest and I ran to a pond where I cleaned the cut on my forehead that had started to bleed again.

I looked over the cut through my reflection in the pond and noticed the cut wasn't that deep but it would leave a scar for a while maybe for a year or two. While I was looking in the pond I noticed my wavy long hair that was a light brown and my blue - green eyes. I was wearing black sweat pants that allowed me to run easily and a T-Shirt that was a size to big for me but ended just bellow my waistline.

I looked back the direction I ran from and heard a loud roar and started running again. As I was running I turned around only to trip over a root in the ground. I looked forward and tried to pull my foot out of it only for it to get tighter on my foot. I kept on pulling trying to get it out and then I screamed as I felt the branch tightening on my twisted or sprained ankle.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone or something yell. I looked around in order to see a cat like animal with the devise I had in one paw and her other paw it used to cut the branch in order to let me free.

I grabbed my ankle that screamed in pain at me as I watched the cat destroy the tree monster and it turned into some sort of powder. I watched as the cat like digimon walked towards me and gave me the weird devise. I took it with a shaking hand.

"Master what's wrong?" The cat like thing asked me.

"Who and what are you? Who am I? Where am I?" I asked completely confused. I watched as the cats eyes widened.

"I am Tailmon one of your guardians who failed to protect you I am a digimon. This world is filled with Digimon this place is called the digital world. You are my Master." She told me and she bowed.

I backed up surprised and slowly started to get up "You don't need to call me-" I started to tell the digimon until I put pressure on my foot making me yelp in pain. The small digimon immediately came over and looked over my foot. "What's my…..What's my real name?" I looked over the digimon waiting for the answer.

"Your real name is Alison Ricarda." The small digimon said as she wrapped my foot. "You're on the side of the light we have been fighting the dark. That devise is a digivice it's what allowed you to tame, bond, and merge with digimon. Your main partner is so worried about you. It's been so long sense anyone has seen you."

"How long has it been?" I asked looking at the small digimon she made me strangely comfortable.

"About eight months." I slowly slid down as the digimon finished doing what she could for my ankle. "We think that the dark captured you and brought you back to their air ship. We ended up attacking it a month ago because it got to close to our home. You turned out to be inside of I but we couldn't get you out in time."

I picked up the cat and set her on my lap then slowly started to pet her. I listened to her purr then I heard the digivice start to beep and I grabbed it.

The digimon on my lap pressed one of the buttons on the digivice and held it out for me and a hologram appeared it looked like some sort of fox creature. "Master are you alright?" It asked me and I looked at the digimon on me confused.

"The digimon turned the device around so it was facing her and she said "You need to get here quick its important were in the forest zone."

The fox digimon nodded and the hologram disappeared and the digimon gave me back the digivice.

I started to pet her again as I leaned against the tree behind me and I waited as time continued to pass and the digimon on my lap fell asleep.

Soon after an hour I felt something approaching. The digimon on my lap woke up and soon a digimon landed in front of us the same one on the digivice the fox digimon.

"Who are you?" I asked the digimon building up some of my courage. She looked over me and the Cat on my lap got off of me. The fox digimon knelt down on one knee and moved some hair out of my face to reveal my bleeding cut and some of my blood dried hair.

"Master I'm Renemon your main partner." The second I heard her name I grabbed my head pain suddenly filling it as I remembered me with this digimon. We were hanging out when we were attacked. I was fighting some digimon and so was Renemon but this dragon like digimon manage to get behind me and knock me out while the others took care of Renemon. By the looks of her now she survived it easily.

I felt Renemon pick me up as I held my head and start to bring me back towards the field. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to remember how I got away.

I felt my mind drift back to then and I saw that I had some sort of gun to a digimon's head and he was opening up a door on the thing I was in. I looked out the door only for the digimon the gun was aimed at to push me out.

When I started free falling all I saw was a forest and a field but no water so I angled myself towards the forest and hit a tree and passed out.

On the way down I must have hit my head and lost my memory I thought to myself and opened my eyes to see Renemon holding me and looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I told her as I forced her to set me down. I forced the majority of my weight on my non-hurt ankle. I watched as she smiled at me. Then pointed at a city or a town I couldn't tell from the distance.

"That's where we are going. That's our home." She told me and we both started walking towards it.

I stumbled a bit as I walked and Renemon wrapped an arm around me and I leaned on her as we walked. The cat digimon Tailmon just a few steps behind us.

I looked at the digimon and muttered "Thanks." She nodded and we kept on walking until we reached the city/town.

**That's it for now guys! Review and comment if I should continue. I like this idea a lot and I've been working on this for a while, so i really hope you like it!**


	2. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
